


The ship that was called the Titanic

by Ninjyella



Category: Titanic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjyella/pseuds/Ninjyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Dawson and his 12 year old sister Isabella (Izzy) Dawson go on the 'unsinkable' ship the Titanic.</p>
<p>This is based on the 1997 film.</p>
<p>I DON'T OWN THE TITANIC FILM OR ANY OF THIER CHARACTERS.</p>
<p>I ONLY OWN ISABELLA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii there :)
> 
> Yeah so you guessed the story is about the Titanic just with Jack and his little sister I thought it would be interesting with another character. 
> 
> I have other works too if you would like to see them there on my works.
> 
> The first chapter is basically Jack and Izzy before the Titanic and when their parents die. I don'y really know about Jacks parents as I have to get the DVD of the Titanic I don't think you see them? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Gabby :)

3rd POV

"Jack read me a story" 6 year old Izzy whined "Izzy I'm busy" Jack said annoyed "doing wat" Izzy asked "I'M BUSY ISABELLA" Jack shouted angrily at her. Izzy had tears in her eyes Jack rarely shouts at her he seems annoyed.

Izzy looked away from Jack and flopped on her bed she could feel the tears going down her face she felt a hand on her back. She looked up "I'm sorry Izzy"Jack said softly to Izzy. Izzy threw her arms around her 16 year old brother "I guess I'm forgiven" Jack laughed "yeah you are" Izzy muffled in Jacks neck. 

"Now come on which story do you want me to read to you" Jack said letting go of Izzy "but your busy" Izzy said " I wasn't really busy Izzy I'm just worried about mom and dad they should be back by now" Jack said worried Izzy nodded her head "they will come back won't they?" Izzy asked with a hint of worry in her voice "I'm sure they will Iz" Jack said stroking her arm. Well the fact is Jack doesn't know they've been gone for what seems like forever but he can't show his worry to his sister he has to be strong for her. 

"Now come on let's read a story to pass the time" Jack said hoping his little sister would stop worrying Izzy nodded her head. Izzy walked well toddled over to the book shelf they had well there was only about 3 books they can't afford much. Izzy picked up a book that read The wonderful Wizard of Oz that's Izzy favourite Jack smiled he knew she would choose that. Jack went over to Izzy and picked her up with the book and spinned her around Izzy put her arms around him she loves being spun around. 

They finally went on Izzys bed she shared a very small room together Izzy had her own bed which her parents made and Jack sleeps on the old sofa they have which isn't very comfortable. 

Jack started reading "Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies with her Uncle Henry, who was a farmer and Aunt *knock knock* "that must be mom and dad said" Jack said with a relief at least there home now.

Jack put the book down and was about to go downstairs to let his parents in Izzy was about to get up "stay here Izzy" Jack said. Izzy stayed on the bed.

Jack went down the creaky stairs to open the door. He opened the door hoping to his parents instead it was a Police man.

"Can I help you" Jack said "are you Jack Dawson?" the Police man asked "Yes" Jack replied. 

"Your parents are dead son"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1 so here's Chapter 2. 
> 
> Half of this chapter will be when Izzy is 9. And the other when Izzy is 12.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Gabby :)

Isabella POV

I put the dishes in the bowl ready to clean them. I wish mom and dad were still here they died when I was 6. They had been gone for ages and then the Police officer came and there my parents had been murdered. The Police still haven't found the killers I still miss them I still love them. For about 3 years I thought my parents were still alive and the Police were lying to us. I still don't believe they are dead but I don't tell Jack he couldn't cope with me at one point.

**FLASHBACK** 3rd POV

"Jack they can't be dead" a 9 year old Izzy said "the Police are lying to us" Izzy whined "look Izzy there dead we can't bring them back" Jack (her 19 year old brother) said in a voice saying 'we can't change what happened'. "NO I DON'T BELIVE YOU" Izzy shouted "DON'T SHOUT AT ME ISABELLA" Jack shouted even louder. Izzy noticed Jack was annoyed he looked tired.

"Just get out" Jack said "what?" Izzy said "are you deaf" Jack walked closer to Izzy until he was at touching distance "GET OUT" Jack roared. Izzy shook she's never heard her brother shout at her like that. 

Izzy got off the bed and went downstairs and Jack heard her slam the front the door. His senses came to him after a moment "dam what have I done?" Jack whispered to himself. She should come back in a minute shouldn't she?

An hour passed and Izzy still hasn't come back Jack was now getting very worried. Jack put his head in his hands and sighed I'll have to go and look for Izzy thought Jack. Jack got up from Izzys bed and walked down the stairs and to put his jacket on. 

Jack put his coat on and opened the door but there was a little girl standing in front of him Izzy. She was frozen she was blue and shaking Jack immediately put his arms around her after a moment Izzy put her small arms around her brother grateful for the warmth "I'm sorry Jack" Izzy whispered Jack let go of his sister but still holding her hands "no I'm sorry Izzy I shouldn't have sent you out or shouted at you like that" Jack said "but mom and dad are never going to come back Izzy" Jack said in a soft tone. Izzy nodded her head (still not believing her brother but she wasn't going to say anything). "So am I forgiven" Jack said "um yeah as long I can come in" she replied Jack nodded his head. 

**END OF FLASHBACK** 

Izzy POV 

I still don't believe there dead. I just don't believe there dead the killers still haven't have been caught after 6 years maybe the Police are still lying to us. Well after my parents died as Jack was 16 he could look after me legally I mean I love my brother but I.just want my mom and dad back. 

Jack came crashing through the door looking very pleased with himself and rather out of breath. "What's up with you" I asked putting the dishes back in our cupboard (well it's pretty wrecked) "don't talk like that to me other wise you won't get these" Jack waved something in front of my face "what are these" I asked Jack handed the 2 tickets to me. 

I looked at the tickets probably some prize he won through gambling yeah my brother does that. I read it 'Three 3rd class for the ship the Titanic' wait! What! I'm shocked God how did my brother do that? 

"That's right little sis were going on the Titanic" Jack replied


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo :)
> 
> Here' chapter 3. Many Thanks to KurtPikachu2001 for the kudos :)
> 
> Ok enjoy
> 
> Gabby :)

Izzy POV

I'm still in shock how did my brother get the tickets. "Wait are they real?" I asked "of course the tickets are real Izzy" Jack huffed. "So why are there 3 tickets" I asked "because Fabrizio is coming with us" Jack said with a smile. Oh ok I like Fabrizio or Fabri as me and Jack call him he sometimes used to look after me when I was little. 

"so wait you won these tickets" I said "yes Izzy now get packing we have to be in Southampton" Jack said rushing around looking for things to pack "but we already live in Southampton" I said Jack put a bag straight into my hands. "Shut up" Jack said "just help me pack" Jack said "ok only when you answer my question" I asked. "Ok what" Jack said still putting everything into the bags "how did you win these tickets" I asked "let's not go into details" Jack said. Jack knows I don't like him gambling I mean if he gambles to much then we could lose everything and knowing Jack he would gamble way too much. 

"Look what matters is we're going on the Titanic I mean you always said when you were little that you wanted to go on a sailing ship" Jack said putting the bags down and holding both of my hands "true" I said "exactly" Jack said kissing the top of my head. "Now come on otherwise your not coming". 

A few hours later 

Finally we finished packing. I heard a knock at the door that must be Fabri I opened the door and guess who it was yep the great Fabrizio. "Ah how's my favourite little girl" Fabri said giving me a hug "I'm good you?" I asked "yeah good, well you've grown taller haven't you" Fabri said making me blush. "Now where's your brother?" he asked "i think he's still packing a bit" I said "I'm coming" I heard Jack from upstairs. Jack came running down the stairs "Fabri" Jack said "Jack" Fabri said giving each other a bro hug. 

"Now are we all ready" Jack said looking at me and Fabrizio we nodded our heads. "You got everything" I asked "oh no wait" I shook my head now what has my brother forgotten. He rushed inside and came out with his art book and pencil "ready" he said. Oh yeah my brothers art book yeah he's really interested in art well his art is kinda different. He paints nude women yeah let's not even go there. But he does paint other stuff he always used to paint me pictures when I was little (not nude women) but things like simple drawings cups and sunsets.

So I guess this is it. Our trip to the unsinkable ship the Titanic 


	4. All aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 4 and Izzy, Jack and Fabri will be going on the Titanic.
> 
> I was going to do a chapter before when there travelling but I'm just skipping it and going straight to the Titanic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Gabby

Izzy POV

So here we are the Titanic I never thought I would be here I mean this is my dream and on the Titanic.

"You ok" Jack asked me I nodded my bag is so heavy I should have packed less "so where are we" I asked Jack "in a terminal seriously people won't move" Jack shouted the last part  
"Jack be quiet" I whispered now everyone was looking at us way to go Jaxk and where's Fabri oh yeah he said he needed the loo.

"Come on" I heard Fabri shout "wait, why we still have loads of time" Jack says "we only have 5 minutes" Fabri said oh s*it. Fabri started running oh great I have to run while carrying a bag I started running Fabri a bit ahead of me and Jack too "WHICH DECK" I hear Jack shout "E" I hear Fabri reply.

We sprinted until we got to Deck E well finally wait the officers are about to detach the ramp "wait" me, Jack and Fabri said. "Wait!!! were passengers" Fabri said out of breath Fabri waved the tickets in front of them. "Have you been through the inspection queue" one of the officers said wait what's that!! We're we meant to do that! "Of course! Anyway we don't have lice , we're Americans" Jack lied pretty cheerfully I saw Jack glance at Fabri "all of us" Jack added. I don't think we're going to be let in this officer really looks like he doesn't believe us I just pray he lets us on.

 

"Right come aboard" the officer said yes we did it "thank you" I said as the guy lifts up the ramp he just grunts well rude. He looks at our tickets and then there's another officer guy "Gundersen and Gundersen and another Gundersen" the guy reads out our tickets. He hands the tickets back to us he eyes Fabri suspiciously oh please "come on Sven and Svenia" Jack said grabbing Fabri arm and my hand. Svenia seriously!!

The guy lets us through yes!! The boys whoop in victory as there running down the white painted corridor grinning from ear to ear. "We are the luckiest people ever" Jack said "yep we definitely are" I say "now come on Svenia" Jack laughed "seriously that name is stupid" I said "well it got us through didn't it" Fabri said "true, true" I said that is right. 

So I guess we have officially made it on the Titanic 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 5 ;)

Izzy POV

We walk to a door which leads put onto the deck of the Titanic. Wow it's incredible loads of people have gathered to watch the Titanic dock out. The boys run across a deck (I'm just walking) and Jack starts waving and shouting to the people below "you know somebody" Fabri asks "of course not that's the point" Jack replies soon enough Fabri starts joining in "Goodbye, Goodbye I'll miss you" Fabri said making me laugh we don't even know these people and were saying we'll miss them!! "Bye" I shouted this is actually kind of funny "see its fun isn't it" Jack says still waving "yep" I reply back there are so many swell of voices it's so weird but amazing at the same time.

Soon enough though the people begin to fade out and they turn into little blobs. I stare at the sky and all the birds flying past it is a bit cold though guess we're in the ocean now. "Beautiful" I hear a voice beside me I look to see who it is its Jack didn't know he was still here thought he went inside. "I know" I said wrapping my arms around myself it's getting really cold now "hey you cold" Jack asked I nodded my head I felt a arm go around me. "Jack what are we going to do when we get to America" I ask my head on Jacks shoulder I mean what are we going to do?? "Live a better life" Jack replied. But how are we going to get money and food etc I might say something but I don't want to ruin the moment.

"We'll work it out though" Jack says with his arm around me "yeah" I whispered snuggling into Jacks shoulder. "What about Fabri" I asked I mean are we just going to leave him? "He'll be staying with us for a while" Jack said. That's cool. I mean Fabri is one of my best friend well my only friend.

I remember when I was little that I used to go to the park. I would go to the park but none of the kids would play with me well I was invisible to them. Jack barely let me out after mom and dad got murdered as they got murdered near the park but that's when me and Jack had a massive argument but otherwise Jack wouldn't let me out. 

So here I am sailing on the Titanic what more could I wish for? 


	6. Cabins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated Christmas was busy.
> 
> I hope you all have a Happy New Year!! And read this story in the New Year. 
> 
> Gabby :)

Izzy POV

"Come on let's go inside I'm now getting cold" Jack said. Jack began to walk away I took one last view of the sea. This is something I will never forget I've never seen a view like this before. If only mum and dad could see this.

"Izzy" Jack shouted breaking my thoughts I walked towards Jack. "There you are we have to go to look for our cabins" Jack said I nodded my head. We found Fabri who was looking for us. "Where were you two" Fabri asked "we on the deck looking at the view" Jack said "well come on let's go look for our cabins" Fabri said. 

We walk down a few stairs I guess this is third class. We walk down a narrow corridor with the doors lining both sides it's sort of like a college dorm. "So how's the Titanic to you" Fabri asked me "Well I haven't seen all of it yet but it seems a bit crowded" I said pushing past a few people "what about you" I asked Fabri "half of it seems too posh and the other half poor" Fabri said. I nodded my head I mean half the people on the Titanic are rich and can easily afford coming on the Titanic. I mean there are millionaires on this ship. I wouldn't be surprised if the richest man in the world was on this ship. We aren't even meant to be on the Titanic Jack and Fabri just manages to win well gamble the tickets. 

As we walk further down the corridor there are loads more people and more noise. There are loads of people confused looking for their room some people are arguing over their luggage. I can hear loads of shouting half of it in different languages. We pass some people studying the signs on doors and looking up the words in books in their language. 

Finally we found our room. Jack unlocks the door and it doesn't seems as bad as I thought the whole room is painted a sort of white colour and loads of bare pipes at the top of our heads. There's only 2 bunks though?

"There's only 2 bunks" I pointed out "oh we'll just have to share" Fabri said starting unpacking. "We'll just have to share Izzy" Jack said I nodded my head. "Top or bottom bunk" Jack asked me. "I don't mind you choose" I said I really don't care to be honest. Jack chose the bottom bunk. I started unpacking my clothes and laid them out on the bunk. 

I sat on the bunk this is really uncomfortable. Well I guess this is Third class.


	7. Exploring the Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 7 exploring the titanic. Sorry I haven't updated in a quite a few weeks anyway enjoy everyone!!
> 
> Gabby

Izzy POV

Me and Jack finally finished unpacking our bags "hey can we go and explore the ship" Fabri asked that sounds fun I nodded my head eagerly. "Yeah let's go" I said Jack shook his head no "why ever not" I asked "because knowing you two you'll get into trouble and I'll have to take the blame" Jack said that's never happened seriously im not lying. Ok maybe I'm just telling a tiny white lie "since when have me or Izzy get into trouble" Fabri asked Jack gave us a face saying 'do you really want me to tell you how many times you've got into trouble'. 

"Yeah maybe don't answer that" Fabri said "please Jack you can come too so we don't get into trouble and me and Fabri will promise we'll be good" I said that makes me sound like a 5 year old again. Jack laughed he knew I sounded like a 5 year old again I gave him puppy dog eyes Fabri did too except he didn't really look that cute. 

"Fine then" Jack said throwing his hands in the air. "Yes" me and Fabri both cheered and having a massive celebration. "Well come on then I thought you were the ones who wanted to explore the ship" Jack said breaking our celebration. "Oh so your actually wanting to go now" I said

Jack gave me a look saying 'come on let's go' I just nodded and running out the door to explore the ship. I've never been on a sailing ship before so this will be really fun and exciting. 

"Not so fast" Jack said stopping me in my tracks "what" I said turning around "your not going anywhere without me" Jack said stepping closer to me so we were at touching distance. "I won't get into trouble" I said "knowing you you'll find a way" Jack whispered in my ear. 

I just laughed "you know me so well dear brother" I said sarcastically walking off I heard Jack and Fabri laugh. I began walking towards the upper deck there were still loads of people shouting and officers running around trying to control them. I bumped into a few people saying sorry. I don't know where Jack or Fabri are I'm sure there close by though. 

I finally managed to get off third class deck and started climbing up the second class stairs. I had a look around and you can see that it's so much better than third class the floorboards don't even seem to be breaking. "Izzy, Izzy" I heard my name being called I turned around and saw it was my so lovely brother a bit out breath. "Are you ok" I asked Jack just casually laying on the floor trying to catch his breath back he just gave me a thumbs up. "Where's Fabri" I asked Jack just pointed to the stairs on the right and I saw Fabri coming up the stairs but he didn't look that bad out breath. "Sorry I was a bit late" Fabri said I looked towards Jack who was still laying on the floorboards. 

"You need to get more fitter Jack" Fabri said helping Jack up "you can't even climb up the stairs of the Titanic" Fabri said very true. "You should go out running more Jack" I piped up from the back. "Maybe I'll try that when we get to America" Jack said. 

We finally reached the upper deck. Without Jack running out of breath. I looked at the sky and looks like a creamy light of the late afternoon. I went over to the deck and gripped the railing I felt a pair of arms go round my waist "incredible" I heard Jack whisper "I know" I said. I looked over to see Fabri l saw him leaning over and saw two glass sheets of water blast up. "Wow" I whispered. 

"Come on let's go inside" Fabri said "yeah let's go" Jack said letting go of my waist I grabbed his hand "can we stay a bit longer" I asked. Jack nodded his head "we'll catch you up" Jack said and Fabri left. 

I've seen a beautiful view like this in my life. 


	8. Ay, ay Capitan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I have a really bad cold and a really sore throat. So this is chapter is going to be really rubbish. Sorry!!
> 
> Gabby

Izzy POV

I grabbed the railing on th edge going over the edge a little. "Don't fall off" Jack said grabbing me away from the edge "I would have been fine Jack" I said I seriously would have been fine I'm not 5!! "Don't get stroppy Izzy" Jack laughed I just shook it off and smiled. 

I looked up to the sky to see a beautiful purple sunset. I shut my eyes to enjoy the moment. "What are you doing" Jack asked his hands on my shoulders "enjoying the moment" I replied. "I'm bored let's go" Jack said stopping my moment of happiness and pulling me along. 

"Where are we going" I groaned "exploring the ship" Jack said pulling me with his hand "but why" I asked "you were the one to suggest it" Jack hit back. Well I guess but I just meant go on the top deck enjoy the view then go back to our cabin not exploring the ship where we can get lost.

I have no idea where we're going but I think we're somewhere near the rich class. We are walking way too fast "Jack slow down" I said but I think that's making him go more faster. We raced down a few corridors but we're still in the rich class bit the rich class is really big. 

I bumped into a person "move" I said trying to get the person to move. "Sorry" I said I don't think I have should have said that. I looked at the man I think he's someone important he's quite short and has a white beard "I'm so sorry my brother is just rampaging around the ship" I said honestly "absolutely no problem my dear as long as he doesn't destroy the ship" he laughed. I looked at his badge and it said 'Capitan Smith'. Oh wow I'm speaking to the Capitan of the ship!!

"I don't think he will Capitan" I said he noticed I was looking at his badge. "No need to call me Capitan dear" he said kindly. "Izzy where are you" I could hear Jack shouting "is that your brother" the capitan said "indeed my rampaging brother" I said and the Capitan laughed. 

"There you are Izzy" Jack said and he noticed that the Capitan was standing next to us. "Hi there if you wouldn't mind me and my sister would like to get back to our cabin" Jack said using his charm. "Of course I don't want to keep you waiting enjoy your trip" the Capitan said walking off. 

"Thank You Capitan" Jack said "Ay, ay Capitan" I said doing a little salute. I heard the Capitan laugh as he walked down the corridor. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi People :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 9!!!!! Hope you all like it. Oh and nothing really do with the story but a huge congratulations to Leonardo DiCaprio who won a BAFTA a couple of Sunday's ago for his role in the Revenant!!
> 
> Gabby

Izzy POV

Me and Jack returned to our cabin after meeting with the Capitan. "That's was fun" Jack said I nodded my head. I heard the door open and it was the great Fabrizio "I can see the statue of liberty already" Fabrizio said. Me and Jack just stared at each other kind of wondering what was wrong with Fabri. "Well it's very small of course to see" Fabri laughed which made us laugh too.

"I'm going to do some drawing on the deck want to come" Jack asked getting his sketch pad and pencil. "Well we have just been" I stated "yeah but I'm drawing this time come on good to get some exercise" Jack persuaded. "Fine let's go" me and Fabri replied.

** Few minutes of walking**

So here we are again on the deck. Me and Jack sit on the bench and Jack starts to draw. I look to see a man and I'm assuming his young daughter standing in the lower bit of the rail watching the seagulls. I look to see how Jack is doing with his drawing and it seems he's pretty much finished. 

He's drawn the man and his young daughter watching the seagulls he's really captured the moment with a sense of humanity. "That's amazing Jack" I say a bit shocked Fabri nods his head too appreciatively. "Thank you" Jack said looking pleased with his drawing.

I turn my head and see a crewmember of the ship with some dogs one of them looks like French Bulldog let's just say he doesn't look very pretty. "That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a s*it" a man next to us says. "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things" Jack said "like we could forget" the other man replied. Very true indeed. 

I looked at Jack's drawing again it's amazing. I'm not very good at drawing Jack taught me how to draw a bit but not very well drawings not really my thing. I felt someone tap my shoulder and Fabri pointed to Jack I looked at him and saw he was staring at something. I turned my head to see what he was staring at a woman. Me, Fabri and the other man grinned at each other. 

The woman then got into a argument with other man assuming her boyfriend maybe and storms off with the man following her. "Forget it boy. You'd have to have angels come out your butt as get to the likes of her" the man said in a quite strong Irish accent. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo!!!
> 
> Here's Chapter 10. So I hope you all like it.
> 
> And a huge good luck to Leonardo DiCaprio for a the Oscars tonight. And a huge luck to all the other nominees as well.
> 
> Gabby

Izzy POV

"You like her just admit it" I said honestly to Jack lying on my bed. I know Jack likes that woman who was the deck. He just doesn't want to admit it. "I don't" Jack argued "do" "don't "do" "don't" "do" "I don't" Jack threw his hands in the air with frustration and a bit of anger. "Do" I whispered laughing.

" Izzy please I don't fancy her" Jack said as politely as he good. "Jack can you just admit it already I'm bored" I replied being sarcastic. "Well maybe you can get off the bed and stop being lazy" Jack said getting off the floor and trying to pull me off the bed. 

"No I'm comfy" I laughed grabbing the blanket and putting it over my head. "I thought you said you were bored" Jack said "I'm comfy though" I groaned.

"Ah" I screamed as Jack pulled me off the bed and I banged my head on the floor. "Ow" I touched my head and winced a little. Well Jack doesn't really seem to care he's just bring being Jack laughing and not really bothered.

"Thanks" I sarcastically said "your welcome" he replied with his cheeky grin. "Jack" I asked "what do you require my sister" he said trying to sound posh "you like her" I sang so he heard every word.

Jack just gave a face saying 'you better not mention that again'. "Fine, fine" I put my hands up in defence. 

I looked out the window and saw it was almost dark and could see the sky. "Why does everything on the Titanic look so beautiful" I said transfixed on the sky. "I know" Jack said staring at the sky too.

**SNORING** 

I heard a massive snoring noise and started laughing trying to keep quiet. Jack pointed at Fabri I just shook my head smiling. "Come on you better get to bed" Jack said I nodded my head feeling tired. I climbed into my bed and put my head on the pillow starting to close my eyes.

"Night" Jack said kissing the top of my head "night" I replied training over and going into a deep sleep.


End file.
